Naru's New Tea
by I-Eat-My-Vegetables
Summary: We all know that Naru loves his tea. But what happens when someone sends him a new type of tea that he has never seen or tasted before? He tries it of course, who wouldn’t?


A/N: This is just a crack fic that I made up since it's so fun to mess with Naru since he's so serious all the time! It's full of random things that I think would be hilarious to see. Oh and I should warn you that I'm on a sugar high right now. My aunt sent me a box full of Halloween candy and I got it today! Woohooo!

I got this idea from too much sugar and Grandma's Boy (which I don't own)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did John would be all mine muahahaha!

Summary: We all know that Naru _loves_ his tea. But what happens when someone sends him a new type of tea that he has never seen before? He tries it of course, who wouldn't?

7/8/11: I have revised and edited any mistakes

**Naru's New Tea**

"Mai, I need tea…now and use this." said Naru from the open doorway of his office, tossing a plain brown package to her. Looking inside Mai found a few green tea leaves.

"Okay" said Mai as she walked into the small kitchen in the SPR office. A few minutes later the tea was ready and she took the steaming liquid into Naru's office. Setting the cup before him she noticed that he only had one case file sitting out, as opposed to the six to ten he usually had.

"Have there not been many cases worth taking lately?" asked Mai curiously.

"No" said Naru as he took a sip of his tea. He stopped looking at the report in his hand and looked down at the tea in his cup.

"This is very good Mai" said Naru, making Mai immediately suspicious by his unusual compliment. He then proceeded to drink the rest of the steaming tea in a single gulp causing Mai raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

"T-Thanks, Naru. Ummm…. are you feeling alright? You're acting kind of strange." said Mai.

"I'm feeling fine. Hey, do you have any chocolate?" asked Naru. Mai's jaw dropped in disbelief.

'There is no WAY that Naru would ever ask for chocolate, he hates the stuff.' thought Mai.

"LIN!" yelled Mai. A few seconds after her yell she heard his footsteps running towards the office. A few seconds after that Lin sent the door flying halfway across the room with one kick.

"What's wrong? Is Naru all right?" asked Lin in a panic searching frantically around the room for the cause of Mai's shout.

Mai stood there in shock, her eyes bulging as she looked at the now useless door. She turned toward Naru, sure that he would be glowering at both her and Lin. Boy was she in for a surprise.

"WOW! That was so COOL" Naru practically shouted running around Lin like a chicken with its head cut off.

"…. What's wrong with Naru" asked Lin while eyeing Naru suspiciously as he ran out of the room while waving his arms in the air excitedly.

"I don't know! He just started acting weird all of a sudden so… I … yelled." Mai tapered off as she stared at Naru who was running around the SPR headquarters kicking down all of the doors.

"Look, look. I just did what Lin did. Cool isn't it huh huh huh?"

"Uhhhh… yes?" said Mai unsure of how she should respond to this new Naru.

"We need to call the others." said Lin

"Why?" asked Mai

"I think Naru has been possessed by a psychotic child who ate too much sugar."

"Oookkaayyy, I'll go do that then."

"I'll restrain Naru until the others get here."

Mai walked over to the nearest telephone and began contacting all of the SPR gang. Thankfully she managed to get a hold of all of them and told them that Naru had been possessed. When she returned to the living room she found what she thought was the ghost of Lin sitting in a chair.

"Aaahhh" screamed Mai. "Oh. My. GOD. Lin what happened? Did Naru go crazy and kill you? Oh no, what am I going to do. Who's going to pay my check for this week if Lin's dead and Naru's on a psychotic killing spree! I'm never going to be able to kiss Naru now either…"

"Mai"

"Maybe if I can find Lin's body I can hide it and then…"

"Mai"

"find Naru and keep him from killing anyone else…"

"MAI! I'm not dead." said Lin finally succeeding in getting her attention, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"You're… not?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, Naru mistook the flour for powered sugar and ate it, then threw it at me when I tried to catch him."

"Where is he now?"

Lin then proceeded to point above her head towards the ceiling. Craning her head back she saw Naru… who was hanging from the light fixture.

'That's not going to hold for long.' thought Mai before the cord holding the light snapped causing Naru to fall down on top of her.

"What the hell! How dare you touch Mai like that!" said a voice from the doorway.

"Mai!"

"Naru!"

Mai didn't hear any of this since she was unconscious from blood loss. She had gotten a major nosebleed when Naru landed on top of her with his lips close enough to kiss. Once the SPR members had dragged a giggling Naru off of her they found her mumbling incoherently about flour and psychotic killers with her eyes swirling in dizziness. The entire team, except for Naru, sweat dropped.

"I think we should take her to the hospital after we exorcise Naru. She doesn't look so good." said John. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Lin, why are you covered in flour?" asked Masako

"I don't want to talk about it." said Lin while directing a glare at the still giggling Naru who currently had his shoes off while counting his toes.

"Oh no! One of them is missing!" said Naru looking around him in panic. "I only have ten of them! Where did the other one go?"

"He really is possessed, isn't he." stated Ayako in surprise.

"We should get this on video. It would be good blackmail material." said Ayako with an evil glint in her eye.

"How should we exorcise him without hurting him?" asked John worriedly while edging away for Naru who was still searching for his missing toe.

"Are you sure he's possessed? He looks more like he's high than possessed." said Bou-san causing everyone to stare at him in disbelief, all of them thinking that it was more likely for Naru to be possessed than high. "No really, I've seen people act like this at my concerts before."

"Naru does not get high." said Lin flatly.

"Umm… I did make him a new kind of tea today." said Mai who had miraculously awakened from her blood loss induced coma.

"Tea?" asked everyone looking at Mai in disbelief.

"Yeah, he handed me a new tea today and told me to make it." She said beginning to squirm uncomfortably under everyone's intense gaze.

"FUDGE!" yelled Naru from the direction of the kitchen causing everyone to turn around and stare at him while he shoved fudge into his mouth, covering himself in the rich, sticky, chocolate sweet in the process (it was a lot of fudge).

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled Mai as she ran into the kitchen. "Give it back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Give it to me now!" said Mai grabbing and pointing a frying pan at him menacingly.

"ENOUGH!" said Lin. "Do you have any of the tea leaves you used left Mai?"

"Yeah" said Mai sulkily turning away from Naru to get the leftover tea leaves. Naru may have won that round but she was going to get her fudge back somehow, or Naru was going to pay for eating all of her fudge. She was looking forward to watching his pain when he got a stomach ache from eating it later.

"Here" said Mai brandishing the tea leaves towards Bou-san.

"Mai… these aren't tea leaves. Do you know where he got them from?" asked Bou-san.

"No! He just gave them to me!" said Mai pouting childishly with her arms crossed defensively.

"What are they?" asked John innocently.

"They're Cannabis leaves." said Bou-san.

"He drank Marijuana!" exclaimed Mai.

"What do we do?" asked Lin, desperate to get Naru back to normal.

"There's nothing we can do except tie him up and wait for it to wear off." said Bou-san as he magically pulled rope from behind his back. "I've always wanted to do this." He said while grinning evilly in Naru's direction. Unfortunately Naru, who was too busy stuffing his face with fudge, didn't see Bou-san coming up behind him until it was too late for him to escape.

**A few hours later…**

'Ughhh… my head is killing me.' thought Naru as he slowly woke up and tried to sit up in bed. 'What the hell, why am I tied up? And why do I have fudge and flour all over me? The last thing I remember is drinking the tea that Mai made me; I really need to find where to get it. I wonder if I can find the person who left it in front of the SPR door.'

End Note: I do not promote smoking, or drinking in this case, any kind of drug. I do not promote illegal drugs in general either, it's bad for you. You don't want to end up like Naru, do you?


End file.
